


Because

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elephants never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Castleland's 20in20, prompt #6: memory.

“ _Big Elephants Can Always Use Small Elephants_.”

She ignored him in favour of typing the report.

“You’ve misspelled ‘because’.” He slid the smallest of her desk elephants towards the keyboard. “Twice.”

“It’s a typo.” His breathing in her ear as he read over her shoulder was distracting her. “I know how to spell ‘because’. I don’t need your mnemonic.”

“But it’s a great mnemonic, because elephants never forget. Get it?”

"I've got a better one."  She turned her head, placing an index finger against his forehead and pushing him back with a smile. “ _Beckett Endures Castle’s Annoying Unnecessarily Stupid Endeavours_.”


End file.
